


Number Neighbor

by binana (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, i miss binu, side myungjin, side sanhyuk, soap couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/binana
Summary: Bin got bored and texted random numbers, one got his attention.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 17





	1. note

okay so basically I got this idea when me and my friend had the exact same number except mine ends with 2 and hers ends with 3 and now we are number neighbors lmao.

also !! this is my first fic and english is not my first language so expect errors.


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +82 98 xxxx 8926:  
> hey!! wassup?

_**+82 98 xxxx 892** _

hello!! ^.^

_**+82 98 xxxx 8924** _

who are you?

how did you get my number?

fuck off

 _**+82 98 xxxx**_ _**8925** _

damn, I just wanna be friends.

I got bored :(

_**+82 98 xxxx 8924** _

and you think I wanna be friend with a loser? hell no.

*you cannot reply to this conversation anymore*

* * *

"Wow okay, rude." Bin said out loud, Minhyuk-- his bestfriend who's busy studying heard him "Don't text random numbers again, you'll look like a creep." He commented, and Bin, being Bin, rolled his eyes and of course, did the exact opposite.

* * *

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

hey!! wassup?

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

oH MY GOD HYUNG!!

DID YOU CHANGE YOUR NUMBER AGAIN?!

istg this is the 4th time this week😤

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

Uhm...

This is awkward...

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

Wdym?

wAIT--

M-hyung???

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

I'm sorry but no :<

This is a random dude who's very bored and wanted to make a friend.

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926**_

oh...

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

Sorry abt the confusion :<

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

It's okay!!

I'm honestly just glad that M-hyung didn't made another phone prank that requires a new phone #

So how are you Mr. "Bored so I texted a stranger" ?

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

Omg HAHAHHAHHA

I'm cool lol

Hbu??

**_+82 98 xxxx 8926_ **

I'm okay, a little busy w school tho :( 

_**+82 98 xxxx 89265** _

shit

Now I feel hella bad.

I'm sorry.

For disturbing you :<

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

dw

It's fine, really.

But I really need to study rn.

Sooooo, ttyl?

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

Sure!!

Wait

What's yoir name?

*Your

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

Eunwoo. Cha Eunwoo.

And you?

_**+82 98 xxxx 8925** _

My name is Bin, Moon Bin! ^.^

_**+82 98 xxxx 8926** _

ttyl Bin-ssi ♡

_ [ new contact : my # neighbor ] _

* * *

> **MOON💪🏻🌚** | _@mugimunbap_  
>  sooo, I made a new friend today. 👀
> 
> _1 reply • 23 retweets • 34 likes_
> 
> **THE ROCKY🗿** | _@rockyswaeg_  
>  _replying to @mugimunbap_
> 
> Why do you always text random numbers when your bored?👁👄👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
